Unforeseen Events
by Team Cap
Summary: (One-Shot. Deliveryshipping.) The five-times Sun and Moon went on a date, and those two times where they helped each other relax.


**This is a request fic I got from the Pokemon Adventures Amino. (Well, tbh, I only opened fanfic requests there so yeah. I'm not really comfortable on tumblr and the only reason why my blog is there is because I need to promopte my fics, _unfortunately_.)**

**Bright_Sky requested the five times Sun and Moon went on a date while dovelious requested the five times Sun and Moon helped each other. I decided to mix both requests and came up with this. I hope you guys will like it!**

* * *

**I.**

Moon had never expected in her life that she would date _this_ courier named Sun. She didn't know _how_ and _why_ she managed to like him—to date him, even, and yet, here they are.

Moon didn't expect anything from their first date; them being in a romantic relationship was already something she didn't foresee. She remembered how surprised Professor Kukui was when Sun told him that he and Moon are dating. The look on his face was priceless and he didn't utter a word for a few moments until his wife, Professor Burnet, congratulated them.

_Everyone_ was basically surprised that they're dating and the only one who wasn't was Hau. She supposed he only had his eyes on malasadas, but then again, she didn't know him that well.

Moon stopped and her eyes widened in shock. "Courier, why are we here?"

Sun's lips curved, almost imitating a Meowth's mouth, and that alone made her stomach twist. She didn't understand why she's so attracted to that _exotic_ smile of his. "For our date, of course!" he answered triumphantly and linked their hands, leading her inside.

Moon just bit her lip, as a blush sneaked its way on her cheeks.

She couldn't believe how expensive this restaurant was.

Its aesthetic was enough to judge that this restaurant is exclusive for nobilities like Lady Berlitz, for instance.

"Courier, are you _sure_ you wanted us to eat here?" she choked, her eyes scanning the place. There's a big chandelier in the middle, paintings from the greatest artists were hanged on the wall, and the tiles looked like it was made of gold. How did such a fancy place exist on a small island like Akala?

"You bet!" Sun replied, squeezing her hand. His aura was filled with intense glee that Moon couldn't help herself but to giggle. He definitely had his ways to make her smile. Though there were times that he irks her, she opted to ignore that and focus on their time together.

"That'll be 9589 yen," the waiter said as he gave them their bill. If Moon was paying, she might cry at how expensive it was. She knew how to budget her money; she didn't come from a family of scholars for nothing, but how would Sun pay this amount of—

"Here!" Sun merrily chirped, giving the waiter a card, and Moon's eyes just widened. "You okay, Moon?"

She knew he's serious if he addressed her with her real name. She sighed. "How did you get this much money, Sun?"

And he knew she's serious for stating his name. He's starting to wonder when will they drop the entire 'Courier-Miss' thing; it could count as pet names but he likes Moon's name more than just plain-old 'Miss'. "I got it from him," he replied quietly and Moon instantly knew whom he was talking about.

"I see," Moon muttered, gently grasping his hand. She knew how much his grandfather meant to him and she wished he didn't die that way. She may not know his grandfather that well, but she knew he was a good man. "You're really generous, Courier."

Sun smiled weakly. He didn't have to pretend that he was hurt; he could always be vulnerable around Moon. "Thanks, Miss," he turned his hand to intertwine their fingers. Their eyes remained at each other, lost in their own little world, until they heard a loud cough from the waiter, breaking their moment.

**II.**

Their second date didn't go as planned.

Moon sighed, placing her Pokegear on the table. She leaned her back on the chair and looked at the pile of papers stacked neatly in front of her.

She hated doing work on the weekends, but what pissed her off more was the fact that these number of works may consume most of her time

And she and Sun had plans for the weekends, leaving her with no choice but to give their date a raincheck. She let out another exhale.

If she wanted to rest on Sunday, then she needed to finish some of these now.

**...**

Moon fluttered her eyes open then blinked. She didn't notice that she'd fallen asleep while working. _What time is it?_ she asked herself and grabbed her Pokegear. The warm cloth around her shoulder astounded her, however. She jolted from her position and looked around, only to come face to face with her boyfriend.

"C-Courier?"

"Heya, Miss!" Sun greeted mirthfully, his face sparkling with that feline-like smile.

"What are you doing here?"

Sun ran a hand through his hair. "Are you really gonna work all weekend? You should lighten up!"

This caused a vein to pop on Moon's forehead. "Have you seen the stack of papers on my desk?" she retorted and Sun just nodded.

"Yeah, but you know you can't finish them all if you're tired like now." Sun pointed at her eye bags, annoying Moon even further.

Moon's left eye twitched. He _didn't_ need to remind her about those purple bags under her eyes. Sometimes, she's wondering why did she start dating the guy who could easily irritate her.

Sun noticed Moon's exasperated aura and took a step back. He gulped. Professor Kukui advised him to not make his woman mad and based on Moon's expression, he definitely provoked her. "Hey, it's the truth, Miss!" he raised his arms, defending himself.

Moon just breathed out to calm herself. Some parts of his personality still haven't changed and she found it quite intriguing. "Well," she folded her arms across her chest. "What's your way of 'lightening up'?"

Sun's smile returned. He grasped her hand and took her to the Pokemon Center. Moon was confused why he brought her here but realized why when she noticed the café.

"Two Tapu Cocoa please!" Sun chirped and placed a few bills on the counter.

"Comin' right up, kiddo!" the barista exclaimed and started making their drinks.

Sun observed the man for a moment and noticed he seemed to be older than his grandfather. He was wearing glasses, has white hair with a chevron-styled mustache. He thought he saw him in the TV once, but he didn't bother questioning himself further. He just sat beside Moon and grinned. "It's on me, Miss. Don't worry!"

"You don't have to pay for everything, Courier," Moon said and placed a few bills in his hand. "Take it."

"But—"

"Take it, Sun," Moon stressed and Sun just bit his lip, slowly bobbing his head.

"Alright," he conceded and placed the money in his pocket. Their beverages arrived and the barista took a few steps away to give them some privacy.

The couple was silent, and Moon was comfortable with it. She just focused on savouring the slightly bitter Tapu Cocoa. She never liked Alola, but its unique culture, food, and of course, Sun helped her appreciate it. Life is definitely full of surprises, for she never expected to stay here.

"Since you're busy this weekend," Sun broke the silence and placed his cup down. There's a foam of chocolate on his lips and Moon couldn't help but giggle at it. He looked like he had a mustache now. "What's funny?" he asked, tilting his head.

Moon coughed. "Nothing."

"You laughed, Miss! I hardly hear you laugh so I have to know why!"

"This is none of your concern, Courier."

"Hey, pipe it down, lovebirds," the barista intervened and Moon just lowered her head. "Now you better be good to each other," he said before returning to work.

"What were you saying, Courier?"

"Hmm?" Sun furrowed his eyebrows. "Ah!" he beamed and smacked his right fist on his left palm. "Since you're busy this weekend then I suppose we can count this as a date."

"A very cheap date," Moon sarcastically said but the upward curve on her lips gave it away.

"Yeah, but I can—"

"No, Sun," She shook her head and placed her hand on top of his. "I appreciate this. Thank you."

Sun's cheeks heated up. He coughed and tried to hide it by smiling. "Sure thing, Miss!"

**III.**

For their next date, it was Sun's turn to cancel it.

Despite wasting five years of collecting money for nothing, Sun enjoyed the 'delivery boy' job. Maybe because he gets to travel around Alola and he didn't need to pay for travel fees either! But still, he hated it that he couldn't make it to his date with Moon tonight, all because he has too many packages to deliver.

Why did he even agree to deliver twenty boxes of malasadas to Iki Town? Could Hau just pick it himself?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his co-worker called him. Sighing, Sun approached the thirty-year-old man with a cat-like smile plastered across his face.

"Someone's looking for you," his co-worker replied, pointing the Saver's visitor behind him. Sun's eyes widened.

"Miss?" he asked, drawing closer to his girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"

Moon was silent; she just moved her head, gesturing him to follow her outside. Sun didn't dare to disobey.

Nighttime in Alola was always fascinating; it was peaceful and the view of the dark sky was always clear. Though they may be around the Royal Avenue in Akala island, Moon thought it wasn't as loud and flashy like some of the cities in Sinnoh. Slowly yet surely, she's starting to _love_ the Alola Region.

"Miss, I told you I couldn't make it. Those twenty boxes of malasadas aren't gonna deliver themselves," Sun finally spoke after a long period of silence. Moon stopped on her tracks.

"I'm aware, Courier," she replied. "I'm not mad at you. Just relax and enjoy this quiet walk. You looked stressed earlier and I'm sure Hau wouldn't mind waiting for his malasadas."

"Yeah but I have to deliver it in thirty minutes," Sun complained and Moon just sighed.

"Alright. Let's just walk for five minutes. Deal?"

Sun took a deep breath. He didn't have a choice now, did he?

**...**

Less than five minutes passed, Moon stopped in front of the fountain and sat on one of the benches around it with Sun following her. Her gaze remained at the skies and Sun's heart couldn't help but to beat faster than a running Rapidash.

He remembered how he told Moon to 'chill out' when she postponed their date, and he thought that this may be her way to make it up to him. It was definitely worth it.

"Alright," Moon turned to face him. "Go and deliver those malasadas now."

Sun's mouth was wide open. "Gotcha, Miss!" he beamed. "And ya know, for a short date, you sure are silent."

Moon made a galled face. "Don't make me do something I will regret, Courier."

"Hey, I was only telling the truth!"

And that's how Sun learned that sometimes, he shouldn't be _too_ blunt around Moon.

**IV.**

Moon finally popped the question to Sun.

She couldn't recall if this was their fourth or fifth date; she lost count, but this is quite similar to their first date.

The place Sun took her with wasn't as extravagant as the first one, but it still looked like an expensive place to dine in.

"Courier," Moon called. Sun perked up and looked at her with curious eyes. She gulped, hoping she wouldn't offend him with her inquiry. "Is it really necessary to go here for our next date?"

"What do you mean?" Sun asked. "It's our date isn't it?"

"Yes, but why here? We could've gone into a cheaper place."

Sun pondered about it then sighed. "Professor Kukui said I should take you to the finest restaurant my money could buy, and since I inherited a lot of my grandfather's belonging, I decided to spend some with you."

"Sun," Moon reached his hand, gently gripping it. She didn't know what else she could say; she knew it must be hard for him but if it meant supporting him, then it's something she could do.

Sun grinned instead. "It's alright, Miss. I know it's worth it!"

Moon's cheeks flushed. She's still questioning herself why she ended up dating this guy, but in her heart, she knew she made the right choice.

She came from a family of intelligent people; they are blessed and gifted with tremendous knowledge, and it was natural for her to listen to her mind rather than her heart, like everyone expected her to do. Yet, Sun defied her expectations for reasons she just couldn't comprehend.

She liked and hated it at the same time; though maybe she liked it a bit more.

**V.**

Moon was worried. No, she was beyond perturbed; she was _petrified_.

The moment Sun mentioned that this could be their last date made her overthink. She wasn't the type of person to do such a thing; she knew she was smarter than that. She came from a family of intellectuals, after all.

It felt like time slowed down. She felt dizzy, and it was enough to give her a headache. She knew there would be always ups and downs in a relationship, but why is her mind thinking of such probabilities that weren't happening yet. There may be a possibility that it _could_ happen, but she knew the future was unpredictable.

"Anyway, Miss," Sun took a deep breath. Moon prepared herself for the worst. "This may be our last date, but fret not!"

'_Fret not_'?! _Why_ is he even using that term?! _What_ is something she shouldn't be distressed about?!

"This'll be our last date as a couple because..."

_Sun, I swear you're going to give me a heart attack!_ Moon's thoughts shouted. Why did he look so _elated_ at a time like this?! Shouldn't he be sad or upset?!

"I wanna marry you!" Sun continued happily and Moon swore this has to be the biggest joke he had ever pulled.

She sighed, his words lingering in her head, making her eyes widen in shock.

Wait, he wants her to _what_?!

She blinked, registering what he just said. "What?"

Sun took out a black velvet box from his pocket and opened it. "Wanna marry me, Miss?"

Moon either wanted to smack his head for making panic over nothing or jump for joy because she wanted to say 'yes' at his proposal.

* * *

**_"older than his grandfather. He was wearing glasses, has white hair with a chevron-styled mustache. He thought he saw him in a TV once"_ It's not a superhero-inspired fic but I at least wanted to honor Stan Lee. Yes, a Stan Lee cameo in a Pokemon fic and I might get you-know-what for this. Yes, I'm still heartbroken that he died. Yes, he's one of my inspirations. Such an amazing man who did what he loved to do when he was still alive. *cries***

**I really had a lot of fun writing this so yeah. This fic made me love deliveryshipping more. Such a good ship. ;-;**


End file.
